Im here now
by Lost-angel-703
Summary: *project romance* Bill goes to get harry and save him after a summer of having no contact with him. Te weasleys all get worried, and with good cause. With enough reviews, ill mkae another chapter.


It was early summer when Harry stopped writing to the Wealeys, and by the second part of summer they were all very, very worried. So Bill volunteered to be the one who would go and check on Harry, bringing him back if he wasn't perfectly fine.

And so that is why Bill Weasley was standing in the dursley's living room at 3 in the afternoon, arms crossed and wand in hand. He pointed it at Vernon Dursley, who seemed very confused. "Who... who are you?" he asked.

"I am Bill Weasley, and I want to see Harry NOW! Where is Harry Potter, your nephew who lives here? Or have you forgotten the boy who's life is in you hands for the summer?" Bill didn't even lower his wand as Vernon backed away.

Vernon glared at the intruder, and pushed his son and wife into his bedrom, then locked the door quickly. "The boy's in his room, the cupboard under the stairs!" he called throught the door. Bill's nostrils flared. They made Harry sleep in a cupboard!

"Harry?" He called softly as he pushed open the the door to the cupboard that had been hollowed out, and a small cot shoved in there for Harry to sleep on.

Harry crouched in the corner, staring angrily from the floor. He was shirtless, and had only a very old belt and jeans to keep him half covered. His ribs were poking out and he had long, jagged gashes all over his arms and legs. Blood covered the ground, and Harry was in the middle of it all, staring hatefully up at the older wizard.

"Harry! Did those muggles downstairs do this to you?" Bill breathed, looking over Harry's worst wounds, because he couldn't bare to see Harry in this much pain. Such a younghe boy shouldn't have to go through such things...

Harry gave a harsh laugh and rolled his blood- shot eyes. "Ha! like they have the guts to do this! No Bill, I did this myself." he stroked a cut and then his eyes moved to a fragment of glass on the cot. It was a shard left over from the enchanted mirror Sirius had given him for christmas two years ago.

Bill couldn't believe his ears, or eyes for that matter. "Harry! WHY would you do something like this? Didn't you know we were coming to get you in a few days anyways? Didn't you know that we would never want something like this for you? Did you want symphathy or something?" he yelled, and Harry weaved then burped up a little puddle of blood. He smiled at Bill and then layed back.

"Harry, I DO feel sympathy for you, I always have... but what else do you want? To be DEAD? Because that's where your heading, acting like this." Bill said, touching Harry's face and wincing when the younger boy

Harry tried to reply, but all he got out was " No... not dead..."Harry moaned and slumped against the wall, then he passed out.

...

When Harry woke up, six hours later at the burow, the first person he saw was Molly Weasley, his surrgorate mother.

"Harry dear, I'm SO glad your awake, now you can eat!" She brought a steaming bowl of stew to him then half a loaf of bread.

" Thank you Mrs. Weasley, it smells great!" Harry wasn't lying, it smelled absolutely delicious after his not eating for several days. Molly smiled and left the room.

A dark shape walked into the room, and leaned aganist the wall. "Harry, we need to talk. I didn't tell mum that you did this to yourself. I told her your aunt and uncle did it, and you shouldn't mention them around her anytime soon. Now, every day were going to spend a little time together, and I'll try to help you with your issues. If you don't get better, I'll have to tell mum and put you in mungo's."

Harry paused to ponder this, then slowely nodded after a second or two. " That seems fair... thank you for not telling your mum... and coming to check on me also."

Bill nodded, and walked over to the edge of the bed. He looked at Harry for a moment, then grabbed his wrist. He looked at it for a moment, then gently set Harry's arm back down ontop of the blanket. "There probably won't be any scars... good, you don't need anymore of them."

Harry laughed slightly, and nodded.

"Well I guess I'll go now..." Bill began, turning to walk away.

"No! Don't... I want someone to stay and talk with me." Harry said, sitting up a little and facing Bill.

"Erm... okay. So... why were you upset?" Bill asked seriously, sitting dwn on the foot of Harry's bed.

"Well, hardly anybody mailed me all summer, so that was hurtful, and then Dudly pointed it out and I guess I'm still really messed up about Sirius and all. Then yall said you were coming to get me, DONT MOVE, so THAT was the last straw. I haden't been eating anyways, the Dursleys really DID do that. and what they did give me was rotted or something none of them likes. So the cuts and not eating really took a hard toll on me, I guess. But I already feel better." Harry stated all this in a low tone, looking down and fiddling with the bed spread's frayed edges.

"Well Harry, you said there were two reasons: You wanted Sympathy and you wanted something else. What else did you want?" Bill asked, still highly concerned about his young friend.

"Well... it's kind of embarrassing to admit now, so I don't want to say. It's really personal, and the main reason why I... did what I did."

"Harry, tell me. I rescued you, and lied to my MOTHER for you, so the least you can do is be honest with me."

"Well... I wanted someone to... I just wanted someone to love me, to have soeone to be there for me no matter what. I don't know WHY I thought doing this would make ANYONE like me, it should creep people out more than anything, but I just though..." Harry drug off, a deep blush rising to his face.

Bill could really feel his heart breaking for this boy, and on instinct he inched closer, and pushed a strant of hair out of his face. " Harry, lots of people love you. My mum and dad for one, Ron, Hermione, Ginny... They all love you!" Bill comforted.

"Yes, but not in the way I mean. Ron has Hermione, Ginny has Dean... I don't have anyone at all. Hell, the last person I dated was Cho Chang, and that was a HORRIBLE relationship." He looked angry for a instant, then he sighed and layed against the bed again. "Nobody would ever want anyone like me."

Bill felt pity, sorrow, and something he couldn't identify for this boy, who was so self- soul mutilating. "Harry, that's not true, and you know it. I'm sorry you feel that way about yourself, because I don't." he felt a odd tingle at the words, and then he abruptly stood.

"Bill! Wait... sit back down." Harry exclaimed, looking startled at the sudden movement.

Harry reached up and grabbed his wrist, forcing him back down on the bed. Then Bill blushed deeply, and looked right into Harry's eyes.

Harry sat up, and leaned forward. His face was inches from Bill's when he stopped. "Do you really believe that? That someone- anyone- could ever love someone like me?" He questioned quietly, looking determenently into the bed, as if trying to looked through it.

Bill grabbed Harry's jaw and forced him with to look at Bill. "Harry, I alrady know of one person who want's you." he stated, then he pressed his lips to Harry's.

For a instant, neither of them could believe what had happened, Then Harry roughly kissed Bill back, memorizing the feeling of his lips. Bill kissed back eagerly, wanting this as much as Harry did. As he undid both of their zippers, Harry had one thought:

This would be a great, great summer after all.

Fin.


End file.
